Wrestling with Demons
Wrestling with Demons is the twelfth episode of the third season and the 56th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Phoebe confesses that she let Cole escape, a betrayed Prue and Piper must put their feelings aside to stop Prue's old boyfriend from becoming a demon. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Special Guest Star *Ron Perlman as Kellman Guest Stars *Marco Sanchez as Tom Peters Special Appearances by *Buff Bagwell as Slammer *Booker T. Huffman as Thunder *Scott Steiner as Mega-Man Co-Starring *Shirley Prestia as Fran Peters *Dennis Dun as Mr. Chang *Marcus Dean Fuller as Client Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Academy ::I't is our belief that humans who enter into demonic ::contracts can be recruited into the '''A'cademy. ::'T'his is the means by which 'T'he 'S'ource creates new ::'D'emons. 'T'he subject must survive a grueling ::physical ordeal to be admitted to the 'A'cademy. ::'F'ollowing admittance, the subject begins a long and ::brutal training program which destroys 'H'umanity ::and renders the subject 'D'emonic. 'U'pon completion of ::the program, the subject must kill an innocent in order ::to prove that the 'D'emonic 'C'onversion is complete. ::'C'hevrons are earned as training progresses. 'F'ive ::chevrons are earned in the course of 'A'cademic study. ::'''A sixth chevron, awarded for the death of an ::innocent, indicates the D'emonic '''C'onversion is ::complete. 'A'dditional chevrons represent great service ::to 'T'he 'S'ource and the increased 'P'owers that are ::'B'estowed in return. Spells Lost and Found Spell After Phoebe faked Cole's death, she secretly created a "Lost and Found" ritual in hopes to find Cole once again. However, Leo happened to lose Patty's wedding ring and after Piper asked Phoebe if she had anything to help, she revealed her spell. '''Requirements: A candle and a quartz crystal :Guiding spirits I ask your charity, :Lend me your focus and clarity, :Lead me to the one I cannot find, :Restore that and my peace of mind. To Find Tom :Show me the path that I cannot find, :To save Tom and restore Prue's peace of mind. Reversal Spell :I return what I didn't want to find. :Let it be out of sight, out of mind. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to deviate a fireball, to fling Tom, to fling a fireball, to loosen the rope that binds Tom, to amplify her agility and strength in combat and to fling Kellman. Kellman used it to keep the metal balls floating. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Tom, Claudia and a fireball in the middle of the road and to freeze Tom. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by Kellman to hide the door of the elevator. *'Conjuration:' Used by kellman to conjure metal balls. *'Fireballs:' Used by Tom to attack his victims. Notes and Trivia * Cole does not appear in this episode. * Phoebe's hair is slightly darker than it is in previous episodes * Prue does not use her Astral Projection Power. * This is first episode with the word demon in the title. * Phoebe mentions finding a "Find a Lost Love" spell in the Book of Shadows. This spell will be seen later in the season 4 finale Witch Way Now? *It is revealed that Grams had a dog called Rasputin, who was lost for 7 years. It is possible that Rasputin was Grams' familiar. * Prue was seen leaping and kicking harder and higher than a normal human, amping her fighting skills with her telekinesis much as she did in Primrose Empath. *This is the only time that the chevrons have ever been mentioned or shown to demonstrate the demon heirarchy. *This is the third time that Prue has brought a bad guy into her home and been determined to save him from evil against her sisters' wishes. Previously she has done the same with Brendan Rowe, the warlock priest and mobster Bane Jessup - each time she has been successful. *This is the last episode to feature the prophesized Wiccan powers of: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. *This episode scored 5.9 million viewers. Cultural References *The wrestlers in this episode were all portrayed by real-life professional wrestlers. *The metallic bladed-spheres that Kellman used closely resemble and function similarly to the sentinels used by the Tall Man from the Phantasm film series. *Phoebe can be seen twice in this episode wearing clothes with Chinese characters on them. These read 中國長城, "The Great Wall of China." Glitches * When the Charmed Ones have Tom tied up in their attic, he is struggling in his restraints. Then Piper decides to freeze him. Whenever Piper freezes someone or something, it freezes in the position they were in. When she froze Tom, he went from struggling to just rigidly glaring at the floor. Gallery Episode Stills 312a.jpg Quotes (When Leo tells Piper that he lost the wedding ring) Phoebe: Wow... Leo, you lost Mom's ring. It's a good thing you're dead already. Leo: Look, I had it in my pocket, Piper, and all the orbing, in and out... Piper: Your "orbs" are grass if you do not find that ring. ---- (After Phoebe tells Prue that she didn't vanquish Cole) Phoebe: Prue... Prue: Ooh! Phoebe: Uh, are we okay? Prue: Not by a long shot. Look, Phoebe, if you waited till now to tell me about Cole in hopes that we would die and you wouldn't have to deal with me, you have another thing coming. Phoebe (as Piper points at her): I think that went well. ---- (As the Charmed Ones enter the elevator to hell) Piper: Remind me again why we are doing this? Phoebe: Because your sisters have a thing for saving bad boys. Piper: If I die before I get married I'm going to be really mad at the two of you. (They scream as the elevator falls and crashes in the underworld) Phoebe: Oh, oh God! Piper: Okay, I'd still like to point out that I have a really bad feeling about this. ---- Phoebe ''(as all the lost things keep coming back''): I hope this doesn't effect my virginity. Piper: Wait, so everything is coming back to where it was lost? That means you lost your vir… Oh! (A large pile of lost socks and such push open a door in the kitchen) Phoebe: Okay, so it's a big side effect. Piper: Those better be clean. If not, it's laundry day for you, missy. ---- Prue: All right, we have to save Piper. Phoebe: How do we do that? Prue: By kicking ass. International Titles *'French:' L'académie du mal (The Academy of Evil) *'Czech:' Zápas s démony (Wrestling with Demons) *'Slovak:' Boj s démonmi (Wrestling with Demons) *'Russian:' Демонический рестлинг restling'' (Demonic Wrestling)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Lucha libre con demonios (Wrestling with Demons) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Luchando con demonios (Fighting with Demons) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Lutando com demônios ''(Fighting with Demons) *'Serbian:' Rvanje sa demonima (Wrestling with Demons) *'Italian:' Wrestling con i Demoni (Wrestling with Demons) *'German: '''Verlorene Seelen ''(Lost Souls) *'Hungarian:' Modern Faustok'' (Modern Fausts)'' * 'Finnish: '''Painimatsi pahan kanssa (''Wrestle with Evil) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3